A receiving device of this type is known from DE 10 2012 221 398 A1. The known receiving device is provided for a vehicle interior of a passenger vehicle and is arranged in a central arm rest of a rear seat bench or in a central console between corresponding front seats. The receiving device has a trough-shaped receiving housing which comprises a base and encircling wall sections. Two supporting parts which can be shifted longitudinally in the receiving housing and, in each case together with corresponding wall sections of the receiving housing, define a container holder are provided in the interior of the trough-shaped receiving housing. The adjustability of the two supporting parts serves to be able reliably to support containers of differing size in the receiving housing. Each supporting part is guided displaceably on the opposite end sides thereof by means of a respective guide arrangement in a respective guide groove of the receiving housing. In addition, the guide arrangements and the guide grooves are assigned latching means in order to be able to lock the respective supporting part in a desired adjustment position. The intermeshing of the latching means of the respective guide arrangement and of the guide groove takes place via spring force which acts in the vertical direction on the supporting parts.